Teen Wolf
by Sweet Cherry Haruno
Summary: Sakura es una tímida adolescente cuya pubertad le obliga a enfrentarse a algo más que los típicos cambios de la edad... y terminará descubriendo que heredó de sus padres algo más peculiar que su tono de cabello.
1. Extraño e Inusual agosto

**Hooliss amigos lectores! Bueno como muchos saben, lo re-edité (que si no mi beteadora y correctora me molia a coscorrones xD) corregí y aumenté como podran ver... y agregué cosas que segun mi correctora Higurashi-sama quedarían mejor al inicio... y bueno, echando a perder se aprende... jejeje, en fin, les recuerdo que es mi PRIMER fic asi que, lean y comenten a su gusto!**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO/SHONEN JUMP/ TV TOKYO.**_

_**Inspirado y adaptado del filme de 1985 y algunos capitulos de la serie de la misma época. (tambien a sugerencia de mi correctora, adapté la historia ala época, asi que nada de ipods, ni fruslerias actuales!)**_

* * *

**TEEN WOLF**

**CAPITULO 1**

**EXTRAÑO E INUSUAL AGOSTO!**

El calor vespertino de agosto acrecentaba más, casi con un sofocante vapor, pese a que el auto supuraba el aire acondicionado a su máxima potencia.

Sakura Haruno que aún no las tenía todas consigo respecto a aquel traslado a Konohagakure desde Iwagakure, de donde no se había movido en toda su vida, se había sumido en un silencio apesadumbrado y cortante. Ahora el calor, sumado con el frustrante hecho de tener que olvidarse de sus amistades en Iwa y empezar de nuevo en una escuela extraña, no pudieron más que abatir el poco ánimo que le quedaba.

Y para colmo, el último par de baterías acababa de morir en cumplimiento del deber, dejando mudo el walkman y en el olvido la última estación que había estado sintonizando.

Pero entonces doblaron el último recodo, y allí estaba la casa, que hasta aquel momento sólo su padre había visto. Una vez consiguió la plaza en la constructora central de Konoha, hizo un viaje en avión, para visitar cada una de las siete viviendas seleccionadas por fotografía, y se quedó con ésta: una vieja casona (debidamente remozada y aislada: el coste de la calefacción era una buena carga, pero el consumo podía considerarse razonable), con tres grandes habitaciones en la planta baja y cuatro en el piso y un espacioso cobertizo en el que, con el tiempo, podían hacerse más habitaciones: todo ello, rodeado por un manto de césped, verde y jugoso incluso con el calor de agosto.

Detrás de la casa había una gran explanada y, más allá, el bosque que parecía no acabar nunca.

Sakura se irguió en el asiento.

—¿Es ésta...?

—Esta es. —Kizashi Haruno estaba intranquilo; mejor dicho, estaba preocupado. Bueno, en realidad se sentía francamente angustiado. Por aquella casa había hipotecado él doce años de su vida. —¿Qué les parece?

—Me parece preciosa —dijo su esposa. Y a él se le quitó un peso de encima. Mebuki era sincera; se le notaba por su forma de mirarla mientras daban la vuelta por el camino asfaltado, y de recorrer con los ojos las ciegas ventanas como si ya pensara en cortinas, forros de armarios y cosas así.

Por el retrovisor, Kizashi veía los ojos verdes de su hija que contemplaba la casa, el césped, el tejado de otra casa que asomaba a lo lejos, hacia la izquierda, y el prado que llegaba hasta el bosque.

—¿Y bien, mi pequeña cereza, que opinas?

Sakura se alzo de hombros, un poco menos hastiada, más entretenida escrutando el paisaje que rodeaba la casa.

—Bueno… al menos hay más espacio que en Iwa. –repuso casi en un suspiro.

Y en parte, en gran parte, era un suspiro aliviado y cómodo. A diferencia del anterior apartamento en Iwa, rodeado de casas, tiendas y el apabullante tráfico citadino, el cambio de aire parecía ser del agrado de la pelirrosa.

Su padre detuvo el coche delante del cobertizo y quitó el contacto.

El motor crepitó suavemente. Y así fue como los Haruno llegaron a Konoha.

Kizashi había guardado las llaves meticulosamente (él era hombre ordenado y metódico) en un sobre de papel manila en el que había escrito: "Casa de Konoha - llaves recibidas el 29 de junio", y las puso en la guantera del coche. Estaba completamente seguro. Y ahora las llaves no aparecían.

Mientras él las buscaba, con cierta impaciencia y su poco de ansiedad, Sakura bajó para estirar las piernas. Se despojó del lívido suéter y echó a andar hasta el árbol que había en el prado. Mebiki estaba mirando debajo de los asientos por tercera vez cuando su hija dio un grito.

Una sombra, oscura y demasiado grande como para ser de un gato o perro, se escabulló entre los matorrales altos que daban hacia el bosque. Sakura simplemente gritó por impulso, quedándose inmóvil.

—¿Y ahora qué pasa? –resolló su madre.

Sakura, pálida y sin moverse sólo señaló hacia el frente, en dirección a los matorrales.

—¡Hay algo allá! ¡Lo vi hace un momento! ¡Pudo haber sido un puma o un gato montés o…!

—Sakura, aquí no hay…

—…¿gatos monteses? –resolló una voz femenina a espaldas de Sakura y su madre.—No lo creo, pequeña… aquí no hay animales salvajes desde hace mucho tiempo.

Sakura volvió la cabeza y vio a una mujer de mediana edad, cabellos negros como ala de cuervo y un rostro calmado y afable. Les vio llegar desde el otro lado de la calle, y venía a ver si podía ayudar en algo, porque le pareció que estaban "un poco agobiados", para usar su expresión.

Su madre esbozó una sonrisa amplia.

—¿Mikoto? –enarcó más la voz—¡Mi-chan! ¡Mira nada más, pero si no has cambiado nada!

—¿Se… conocen? –inquirió Sakura, mirando a su madre y a la "desconocida" mujer reír como si fuesen jovencitas.

—Je je je… si, desde la preparatoria –argumentó su madre. Volvió a dirigirse a la otra mujer—Mi-chan, esta es mi hija, Sakura.

La pelirrosa asintió por cortesía.

—Vaya que ha crecido –Mikoto sonrió amablemente y a Sakura le gustó esa sonrisa, muy diferente de los gestos hipócritas de mucha gente de Iwa—Supongo que tendrás ya unos… quince años…

—Cumplo los dieciséis el veintiocho de este mes –repuso Sakura.

La sonrisa de la mujer no se esfumó.

—La misma edad que mi hijo, bueno, el menor… —su tono se tornó un poco serio—…a quien por cierto estaba buscando –volvió su vista hacia la barrera de árboles que despuntaban hacia detrás de la casa de los Haruno—…casi siempre se pasa el rato en el bosque.

De pronto, sonó un fuerte bocinazo, un motor aminorando revoluciones y en el camino interior que conducía a la casa apareció, bamboleándose, el camión azul de las mudanzas.

—¡Rayos! —exclamó Kizashi—. Y las llaves que no aparecen.

—No se apure —dijo la mujer de cabellos negros—. Yo tengo un juego. Me lo dio el matrimonio que vivía antes aquí. Oh, hace ya mucho tiempo, por lo menos cinco o séis años. Ahora mismo se las traigo. Al fin y al cabo, son suyas.

Se oyeron chasquidos de puertas y los hombres de la mudanza que habían saltado del camión se acercaban a ellos.

Cuando Mikoto Uchiha volvió con las llaves, Kizashi ya había encontrado las suyas. El sobre se había introducido detrás del salpicadero por una rendija que quedaba en lo alto de la guantera. Lo sacó y abrió la puerta a los encargados de la mudanza. Mikoto le entregó el otro juego, que estaba mate y áspero al tacto. Kizashi le dio las gracias y se lo guardó en el bolsillo con aire distraído, mientras observaba a los hombres que entraban en la casa con las cajas, cómodas, mesitas y demás enseres acumulados en casi veinte años de matrimonio.

A las siete, los de las mudanzas se habían marchado ya.

Sakura se había atrincherado en una de las habitaciones que daban hacia el patio. Un enorme ventanal surcaba el frente y permitía una peculiar panorámica del bosque, además estaba bastante fresco, a pesar de que debido a la apretujada mudanza, iba a terminar durmiendo sobre un colchón puesto en el suelo, con una montaña de cajas a los pies: sus libros, ropa y sabe Dios cuántas cosas más.

Antes de siquiera tumbarse a descansar, había recorrido la casa de arriba abajo, tratando de localizar dónde su madre había mandado colocar cada cosa, y haciéndola cambiar todo de sitio. Cuando se sentó en el recién desempacado comedor para la cena, pasaban ya de las nueve.

—Iré a casa de Mikoto por una taza de té –comentó su madre, dirigiéndose a Sakura—¿quieres venir?

Ella titubeó con cierto recelo. Conocía la intención en parte… ¿no había dicho aquella mujer que tenia un hijo de su misma edad? Bueno, sea como fuere, no estaba de ánimos para socializar. Negó con un bostezo, no sin antes echar una mirada desconfiada al exterior.

Ya había anochecido por completo y la brisa filtrándose entre los árboles hacían un susurro un tanto sobrecogedor.

—Sakura-chan, ¿ocurre algo? –inquirió su padre, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

—No...—musitó Sakura— …sólo que las casas extrañas me dan escalofríos.

—Pronto dejará de ser una casa extraña —resolló su padre, sin importancia.

—**0—0—0—0—**

Las dos semanas siguientes fueron de mucho ajetreo para la familia. Y, mientras Kizashi Haruno se familiarizaba con su labor de jefe de contratistas, su esposa hacía lo propio con su nueva vivienda. El té nocturno en casa de los Uchiha se había convertido en un hábito para los Haruno… a excepción de Sakura quien prefería quedarse en casa.

Y en aquellas dos semanas, aun no había visto ni por error a alguno de los hijos de la señora Uchiha. Sabia (por los cotilleos de su madre) que Mikoto Uchiha había enviudado hacía casi ocho años, tenía dos hijos, uno mayor que trabajaba en la estación de policía y solía laborar como asistente de guardabosques a medio turno y un chico que tenía su misma edad… de los cuales solo había visto de reojo al mayor.

Lo más seguro es que al susodicho muchacho lo viese hasta el inicio de clases, o al menos eso suponía ella, tras aquella tarde en la que fue a matricularse al instituto; Konoha Gakuen, un edificio de lo más normal y mustio, a comparación de las pretenciosas escuelas de Iwa.

Esa misma tarde conoció a Ino Yamanaka, una chica muy agradable aunque algo pretenciosa. En parte le agradaba la idea de que fuesen compañeras de curso, pese al efusivo carácter de la rubia, con quien siguió contactando un par de veces, para las usuales visitas a las escasas tiendas de ropa del centro. Ya a casi una semana previa al inicio de clases, las dos chicas sellaron su amistad intercambiando discos, álbumes y revistas de moda como los chicos intercambian cromos de béisbol.

La tarde de ese viernes, en particular, Sakura regresó levemente más tarde de lo usual. Tomó con cautela el cerrojo de la puerta, teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido… claro, para encontrarse el resto de la casa vacía.

"Bien, probablemente mamá esta otra vez con Mikoto-san… ", pensó la pelirrosa con cierto alivió, mientras iba distraídamente hacia la cocina, encendiendo la luz y tomando inconscientemente un trozo de carne seca del refrigerador.

Por la ventana entraban los oblicuos rayos de la cálida luna creciente. Al llegar al rellano, Sakura se detuvo, cuando el portón que daba al frente de la casa comenzó a golpear contra el marco a causa del viento. Salió, con la intención de cerrarlo…

—¡Aaah…!

…y entonces lo vió.

Sólo era una mera sombra en medio de la creciente noche y cerca estuvo ella de volver a gritar pensando que se trataría de algún animalejo proveniente del bosque… hasta que el faro iluminado del balcón le dio en el rostro.

—Tsk… ¿porqué tanto escándalo? –dijo la sombra emergiendo de entre los matorrales y quedándose bajo el faro de la luz tenue.

Un muchacho, alto, de cabellos negros ébano y ojos igual de oscuros, como una noche sin estrellas. Cabellos ralos, cortados desprolijamente hacia atrás como el plumaje de un ave de rapiña. Llevaba una sudadera de cuello alto y jeans desgarbadamente desteñidos. Había hierbajos y maleza entre sus zapatillas deportivas, casi tan grises como la sudadera. Sus intensos ojos se clavaron en la joven, desde los rosados cabellos hasta los pies calzados con sandalias de piso.

A Sakura le parecio que el aliento se le cortaba.

—Tu… ¿Tu eres…?

—Sasuke –respondió él sin más afán de conversación. Pasó de largo de la pelirrosa.

Ésta solo se alzó de hombros, aun contrariada. Esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Yo… yo soy Sakura y…

—Ya lo sé. –fue su última premisa, antes de darle la espalda y dirigirse a su casa.

Sus ojos centellearon levemente, como la mirada que sostiene un depredador.

Y se fue, con el mismo aire diletante de un espectro en una lóbrega neblina.

—**0—0—0—**

La solvencia de la noche caía y ella se sentía presa de aquella ofuscada oscuridad.

Corría. Sabía que lo hacía porque sus pies se movían…y sentía que se movía, sin llegar a ningún lugar.

Tierra no pisaba, barro tampoco. La textura irregular era perceptible pero no podía siquiera atinar a lo que era. Un escozor extraño abatía sus brazos y piernas.

¿Y porqué corría? ¿Estaba huyendo?...y esa cosa blanca en el horizonte…

¿Era una cerca? ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

—¡Sakura!

Alguien llamaba a sus espaldas. Se giró pero no había nada salvo la abrupta negrura de todo aquello. Uno de sus pies se enganchó con algo, y creyó tropezar y caer. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en medio de un bosque?

—¡Saaakura!

Y de nuevo no podía avistar de dónde provenía la voz. Se había detenido, pero ahora parecía que el entorno era el que se movía. Hacia un lado y hacia otro.

_Corriendo._

Izquierda. Derecha.

_Corriendo más y más._

Izquierda y derecha hasta que…

Hasta que despertó.

—¡Sakura Haruno! –reiteró aquella voz elevándose más, mientras un intenso halo de luz matinal le dio de lleno en el rostro.

La joven sintió el mullido colchón y la sábana enredada por completo entre sus piernas, y el subconsciente pudo haberle interpretado esa peculiar sensación como ese vago tropiezo. Hundió de nuevo el rostro en la almohada y se acomodó como pudo la cobija hasta el rostro. La luz era insoportable.

—¡Sakura!_._

Una mano le movió suavemente el hombro. Ella ahogó un bostezo, entreabriendo un ojo y notando la silueta de su madre frente a ella.

—¿Ah?

—Ya es hora —Mebuki Haruno jaló la sábana... con todo y Sakura aun enredada en ella. —¡Llevo casi una hora gritándote! ¡Levántate o se te hará tarde para el primer día de clases!

—…voy…

—El desayuno ya está listo.

Sakura espetó un gruñido corto como respuesta. El ruido de la persiana al abrirse y la totalidad de la luz filtrándose por la ventana fue suficiente como para volverle enteramente a la realidad. Vio a su madre salir de la habitación, mientras Sakura se despabilaba aun estando tumbada sobre las revueltas sábanas y con el cuello de la blusa del pijama levemente empapado de sudor.

La imagen del extraño sueño parecía desvanecerse poco a poco entre el sopor y la somnolencia, pese a ser una imagen repetida; el suceso era el mismo a las otras tres noches anteriores.

Al fin y al cabo era un sueño y nada más. El que se repitiera sólo podía deberse a que su mente no tenía mejores asuntos en que pensar.

No ahondó en ello ni siquiera en el instante en que bajó al comedor, denotando el sutil aroma proveniente de la cocina.

Se despojó por fin del calor de la cama. El escozor, aquella difusa sensación que había sentido en el sueño, volvió a punzarle en los antebrazos y en el cuello. Delante del espejo del cuarto de baño se escudriñó al detalle.

Nada. Absolutamente nada anormal; ni un enrojecimiento o muesca alguna. Nada tampoco en su fisionomía, que no iba más allá de la que tendría cualquier muchacha a punto cumplir los dieciséis años en un par de días.

Figura delgada, piel blanca ... y lo que era su lamento personal debido al tamaño de sus pechos.

Terminó de vestirse, enfundándose los zapatos y bajando al comedor.

El aroma vaporoso del tocino rebosado y el pastel de carne le dio de lleno en las fosas nasales.

—Te ves cansada... —observó su madre, terminando de servirle el vaso con jugo de naranja.—¿Has estado desvelándote?

—No.—Sakura miró el plato del desayuno; tres panes tostados con algo de mantequilla, unas rodajas de tocino y un huevo frito. Tomó un bocado al inicio y el hambre matinal se ocupó de desaparecer el desgano. El escozor afloró de nuevo en el antebrazo, pasándose una mano por reflejo—…sólo esta extraña comezón que…

Apenas y alzó la mirada, se encontró con el semblante de su madre; exáminándola minuciosamente y con una mano sobre su frente.

—No tienes fiebre, ¿Te duele la cabeza?

—Má…, estoy bie…—la afirmación de la contrariada pelirrosa se cortó bajo el emergente timbre de su teléfono móvil. Vibrando desde el interior de la mochila, lo tomó y en cuanto abrió la carcasa el intento de llamada se detuvo.

Y vio el rostro del responsable de la llamada asomándose descaradamente por entre el marco entreabierto de la ventana.

—¡Frentesota! –sonrió alegremente aquella muchacha de largos cabellos rubios y ojos azules, luego pasó su mirada hacia la señora Haruno.—Oh, buenos días, Mebuki-san.

—Buenos días, Ino-chan. ¿Quieres desayunar algo?

—Gracias señora, pero esta vez me acordé de comer algo antes de salir—respondió la chica rubia—Ne, vámonos, Sakura. No quiero que me manden a los últimos lugares del salón.

Sakura asintió con un monosílabo apresurado; el mismo con el que se despidió de su madre. Tomó la mochila, echándosela al hombro por un tirante y salió acompañando a la escandalosa Ino Yamanaka.

Mebuki Haruno se había quedado mirando hacia el exterior que daba de la ventana de la cocina mientras lavaba la loza, en un aire meditabundo y personal. El cielo podría seguir de aquel tranquilizador tono azul y la pasividad del hogar a media mañana continuar sin mermarse pero aun así, aquella peculiar idea que le atizaba desde semanas atrás se negaba a apartarse del todo.

Un mero presentimiento. ¿Una premonición quizás?

Sea lo que fuese como respuesta, se desvaneció en su mente, mientras miraba distraídamente la fecha señalada en el calendario de pared.

El veintiocho de agosto permanecía señalado con un discreto círculo en tiza roja, y bajo éste, en letras de molde aun más pequeñas que la fecha, un simple y corto enunciado:

Luna llena.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

_Hooolis de nuevo! Pues como notaron, si hubo cambios y MUCHOS, la verdad agradezco a HIGURASHI FANFICTION STUDIOS por su inquisitivo pero sincero beteo y correcciones, asi como las sugerencias para mejorar la narrativa. Pues ya vimos que Sasuke apareció de una manera más misteriosa y creo que encaja perfecto a lo que veremos más adelante... prometo actualizar el resto si al menos me mandan unos tres reviews lindos y consistentes jejejeje_

_aah bueno, ya saben donde clickear para comentar... _

_Domo arigatou!_


	2. Nuevo Curso nuevos problemas

**Hoooliss!nuevametne, capitulo 2, y gracias al beteo de mi sensei Higurashi... espero que sea de su agrado**

**Capitulo 2**

**Nuevo Curso… Nuevos Problemas**

La preparatoria de Konoha, asentada en una de las más concurridas calles del centro había estado más concurrida esta mañana de lo que podía vérsele en días posteriores.

El primer día, el inicial del semestre siempre conllevaba a la fastidiosa saturación de pasillos, salones y por supuesto, la cafetería. El blanco recurrente para el almuerzo, el cotilleo común con el tema "sucesos y citas en las vacaciones de verano", y por excelencia, el mejor lugar para hacer nuevos amigos –de manera amistosa o no-amistosa-; el mejor lugar, luego del patio de la entrada, claro.

La tensión era enfocada para los novatos, caso que Sakura Haruno habría preferido eludir aquella mañana. El pasillo central estaba abarrotado, estudiantes iban y venían y las mesas estaban completamente llenas.

Mal momento para haber perdido de vista a Ino, el único rostro familiar que había visto hasta la hora del receso.

…ah claro… y Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha, que por coincidencias fortuitas del destino, había ido a parar también a su mismo grupo. Claro, que eso no aseguraba que el mustio y serio muchacho le dirigiese la palabra… apenas y respondió escuetamente con un "hmp" al cohibido saludo de ella, por la mañana.

—Ojalá hubiese podido hablar más con él —se lamentó en voz alta.

—Bueno, es un comienzo…—la voz de Ino la sacó de sus pensamientos, llegando a sus espaldas y con una cara de fastidio.—uff… ¡que espanto de fila! ¿Qué acaso solo esta atendiendo un empleado o qué? –enarcó con una sonrisilla ufana.

—Pues acabas de llegar… —murmuró Sakura, mirando de reojo y haciendo equlibrio con la bandeja de almuerzo—dudo que mejore. A este paso terminaremos comiendo en las escaleras.

Apenas avanzaron un par de pasos, llegando hacia la sección de bebidas. La rubia tomó inmediatamente una soda de dieta, la abrió y le dio un trago hondo. Miró indiscriminadamente hacia un lado y hacia otro. Una de las mesas que daban junto a la entrada pareció desocuparse. La rubia se lanzó hacia ella como un águila hacia su presa, seguida por Sakura quien sólo había tomado una orden simple de rollo de carne y una botella de jugo de arándanos.

—¡Vaya primer día! ¡Y este calor no ayuda en nada!

—Tus quejas tampoco ayudan, Ino-cerda –rió Sakura por lo bajo.

La rubia le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva.

—Pues prefiero quejarme, que enmudecerme frente al chico que me gusta… ¿por cierto, que rayos dices que estaba haciendo cerca de tu casa anoche? –atizó antes que la pelirrosa tuviese siquiera oportunidad de defensa.

Esta se quedó callada por fracción de segundo.

—Según él… "solo pasaba por ahí" –respondió Sakura.—Pero se que suele internarse solo en el bosque, a saber porqué…, sólo lo sé porque su madre lo comentó el día que recién llegamos. Y no le había visto hasta entonces.

—Raaaaaaro –canturreó Ino, en un intento por imitar el tono del programa _Twilight Zone_.

Sakura se alzó de hombros en ademán complicente. La mano derecha se pasó sobre el dorso de su cuello inconscientemente.

—¿Otra vez? –inquirió Ino.—¿Tienes alguna alergia o qué?

—¿Eh?

—¡Has estado rascándote toda la bendita mañana, "frentesota"!

Sakura miró distraídamente hacia el brazo, completamente blanco y sin ninguna muesca de enrojecimiento… y el mismo escozor persistente. Se reacomodó el cuello de la blusa.

—Posiblemente… sólo sea el calor.

Oyó a Ino responder de soslayo y cambió el tema de la conversación cambiar al fin de semana pasado. Sakura sólo escuchaba. Algo en su mente se había desdoblado… y el barullo de la cafetería había acrecentado en sus oídos… apenas y podía escuchar a la rubia, como si su voz disminuyera en medio del constante parloteo del resto de los muchachos en la cafetería. El ofuscado escozor continuaba, el pulso se tornó menguado y…

…¿sentía una brisa que abatía su nuca?

Estando en medio de la muchedumbre estudiantil y a metros de distancia siquiera de una ventana, continuaba oyendo el siseo de un viento tan helado como el de ésa recurrente imagen que le había despertado. Aire, sabía que era aire y que parecía emerger como si hubiese estado corriendo en ese preciso instante; las palabras iban y venían, los sonido externos se incrementaban y los aromas…

¿Quién demonios estaba comiendo Udon? …¿Y porque con tanto condimento?

"Odio el Udon…y esa salsa…que peste…"

—Sakura… –la cara impávida de Ino emergió de la bruma confusa.

El muchacho de cabello negro sólo parpadeó un par de veces, emulando el fútil sobresalto debido al grito del rubio.

—¿Qué?

—Qué si me estas oyendo...—Ino movía la cuchara sobre la bandeja del almuerzo con un continuo chasquido; una y otra vez.— nah, que importa, solo que creí que andabas en otro lado, ... y no hablaba de nada importante, sólo de la fiesta de bienvenida que organizarán las chicas de segundo semestre…

—Te oigo. No tienes que gritar.

—No estoy gritando –la rubia agitaba más y más la inocente cuchara.

El sonido era fastidioso, como oírlo a nivel estereofónico.

_¡Suelta esa estúpida cuchara!_

La pelirrosa le miraba y parecía que Ino infligía más fuerza al ruido con el cubierto. Irritante; totalmente irritante…hasta que alargó una mano, sujetando la muñeca de Ino repentinamente.

—¿Pero que…?

—¡Deja de hacer ese maldito escándalo! —el aire escapaba de los pulmones de Sakura Haruno con un peculiar siseo. Un par de chicos que pasaban por allí se quedaron inmóviles y callados, luego tras un par de segundos simplemente reanudaron la marcha, a un ritmo mas apresurado. Ino permanecía quieta, abrió la boca, dispuesta a decir algo, y la cerró de golpe. Sakura exhaló un suspiro corto y se movió con todo y silla levemente hacia atrás.—Y-y-… yo…Iré por una soda.

Sintió a Ino asirle por un brazo.

—Sakura…cuidado con…

La frase murió en los labios de la joven. Sakura se levantó empujando la silla como lo hacía siempre y a punto de dirigirse a la máquina despachadora; al menos eso pensaba hacer, de no ser por el empujón y la inercia de una bandeja de almuerzo que no era la suya, precipitarse hacia su hombro derecho.

La pelirrosa podría estar tan desconcentrada como Ino aseguraba e incluso sentir la confusa marejada de comentarios escuchados todos al mismo tiempo pero, por lo menos el sentido de equilibrio no estaba tan bloqueado.

Sakura arqueó la espalda en cuanto vio la sombra de un vaso precipitándose cerca de la mesa del almuerzo. Antes de que siquiera éste rozase el borde de la bandeja, se quedó inmóvil sobre la silla y la trayectoria del vaso siguió su curso, no hacia ella sino hacia los zapatos de aquella chica.

Y la soda se volcó por completo en la parte inferior de la brillante blusa de porrista de Tayuya, como una marejada oscura.

Silencio sepulcral, por un minuto y medio que pudo parecía una eternidad. Y no era para menos. La atención de toda la comunidad estudiantil –e inclusive un par de maestros que transitaban por casualidad— quedó plasmada en el mudo círculo alrededor de ambas jóvenes.

—¿Porqué no te fijas, idiota? –la muchacha de pelo magenta y empapada como sopa barrió a Sakura con la mirada, con una mueca displicente enmarcada en su rostro.

—D-disculpa… fue un accidente –respondió Sakura, tratando de no desvanecer su voz en medio del barullo.

—Aja… ¿Y con eso se arregla todo? ¡Me debes una soda, flacucha estúpida!

Tayuya la sujetó por las solapas de la blusa. Un calor abrazador cruzó entre las miradas de ambas… y Sakura sintió como si algo hubiese despertado en su interior. Los brillantes ojos verdes destellaron como si fuese un instinto de defensa…

Sakura tragó hondo y encaró a la chica.

—Si no hubieras inclinado la bandeja hacia acá, tu soda seguiría en el vaso y no en tu ropa. Baka.

Tayuya; era una de los exiguos alumnos de intercambio arribados a Konoha Gakuen desde el semestre pasado –según las leyendas estudiantiles, era una convicta de una supuesta correccional del condado del Sonido-, de dieciséis años, un despliegue de materias adeudo y un carácter hosco e intimidante; digna de ser apodada como "el terror de los novatos".

…y el hecho de encarar a alumnos de otros grupos no-iniciales no le acobardaba en lo más mínimo

Movió la cabeza hacia abajo, mirando hacia el peculiar público que tenía, y a sus espaldas, a tres sujetos de desgarbada apariencia. Su cotidiano grupillo de esbirros lame-botas; los cuales contemplaban la escena, expectantes y atentos a la más mínima señal de Tayuya.

Ésta exhaló, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Sakura.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?..."pelo de chicle".

Sakura ni se inmutó. Se alzó de hombros y volvió a acomodarse en su anterior postura. Apenas y se había sentado, cuando Ino apuntó con el dedo hacia la enervada y ofendida muchacha de pelo magenta.

—Eh, sólo fue un accidente, Tayuya…

—¡Tu no te metas! —Tayuya interrumpió tajantemente a Ino y como si ésta hubiese escuchado el eco de un trueno a sus espaldas, se sentó al instante. Sin esperar respuesta de la chica, volvió su atención a Sakura— ¿Cómo me llamaste?

El silencio no se apartaba. Un gruñido corto escapaba apenas de los labios de Sakura Haruno mientras que la malencarada muchacha de Otogakure le asía por la blusa, y ahora con la atención de todo el alumnado encima…

—¡¿Cómo rayos me llamaste?!

—Baka.

Sakura sintió un gemido ahogado en su garganta.

Un gruñido seco… fiero… y animal.

**0—0—0**

Tsunade levantó la vista del folder empotrado entre dos alteros de carpetas, de modo que su rostro quedaba oculto entre éstos, dejando en total discreción la oportunidad de un insignificante e inocente "traguito" matutino.

Claro que con "traguito" no se refería a una taza con sake rebajado en tres cuartos de café y con matutino no implicaba que fuesen cerca de la una de la tarde.

Bueno, vivir un poco es un poco…se remitía mientras miraba hacia el exterior, por aquella ventana que daba directo al patio principal de la escuela de la cual ella había aceptado el cargo de dirección desde hacía diez años atrás.  
Y aunque pareciese simple ironía de la vida, en estos últimos diez años que parecía que ya lo había visto todo, siempre ocurría algo notable…aunque sea de vez en cuando; como en ese preciso instante, cuando vio la puerta de la oficina abrirse.

Y por fortuna no se trataba de Shizune -su mano derecha, asistente y doctora oficial del plantel-; sino del prefecto Umino Iruka, y a juzgar por la expresión preocupada y contrariada, la razón era más que obvia.

—Buenas tardes, Tsunade-sama…—enunció, aproximándose al escritorio y notando la taza escondida repentinamente por una carpeta. No dijo nada y depositó la tan usual hoja de control designada al área de detención—Necesito su firma para…

La directora de cabellos largos y rubios espetó un bostezo largo, interrumpiéndolo.

—Rayos, Iruka-san…¿es el primer día y ya con problemas?

El prefecto sólo ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y hacia otro y su dedo índice señaló el apartado del nombre en la primer boleta.

—¿La chica de nuevo ingreso? —la vista de la directora pasó de ese papel al otro—Hum…de Tayuya no me extraña en absoluto, esa… "señorita" es digna de un campo de concentración, —hizo una pausa, emulando una sonrisa pérfida—¿Defensa propia?

—Al parecer no fue la simple pelea de chicas… Tayuya-san tiene un ojo morado –Iruka asintió, cruzándose de brazos.—Y créame que no quiero averiguar cómo.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo –mustió Tsunade, sellando el último papel y aspirando con un tono solemne—Cosas de la adolescencia, ¡qué se yo! Usted presume de conocer a los alumnos, debería saberlo.

Iruka se pasaba una mano por la sien, aun confundido.

—Si, pero las chicas son un universo aparte… Usted explíquemelo a mi, mejor dicho, Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade soltó una risa entrecortada, mirando divertida al exagerado prefecto.

—Bueno, bienvenido al nuevo semestre, Iruka-san —dijo mientras firmaba la autorización de una hora en el salón de castigo—Algo me da la impresión de que este será más agitado que otros.

**0—0—0**

_Ay no… me van a matar… ¡No! No me van a matar… mi madre me dará una tunda y luego me matarán… ¡ay, no, ay no!_

Sakura casi volaba entre las calles bañadas ahora por el escaso sol del atardecer, mientras su mente aun se debatía entre lo sucedido en la escuela y el tremendo retraso que llevaba ahora.

Un impulso… claro… eso había sido todo, ¿no?

La tipeja (su nombre era Tayuya, se recordó casi fastidiada) había cruzado la línea y… ¿Qué pasó? La mente de Sakura aun era una maraña en todo aquello.

Reaccioné por impulso… ¡eso debió ser! ¡claro!

Y ni recordemos lo incómodo e incordiante que había sido estar una hora después de clases en el salón de detenciones, con la increpante y acusadora mirada de Iruka Umino, el consejero escolar; mirándole como se mira a un criminal de alto rango.

_Yo no hago esas cosas… yo no…_

Y un sonido nada alentador apareció sacándola de sus cavilaciones. La mochila se rompió por el tirante y cayó, desparramando sus libros y lápices al suelo.

—Ay no…—bufó— ¡Genial!, ¡¿Ahora qué más?!

—Sólo falta que llueva. —coludó una voz a sus espaldas.

Sakura se giró solamente para encontrarse con el semblante de Sasuke Uchiha, contemplándola casi divertido.

—Vaya… no… no te había visto en todo el dia en la escuela –resumió ella, ocultando el cierto rubor y la timidez en sus palabras tras una máscara de reclamo, totalmente falso—… ¿Me has estado siguiendo o qué?

Sasuke sólo espetó un gruñido hosco, tras una media sonrisa altiva.

—Más o menos. –dijo sin más— ¿Quieres que te ayude o te las arreglas sola?

Sakura sintió su rostro ruborizarse como un tomate. Asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo que sus palabras enmudecían.

Sasuke le ayudó a levantar los libros, mientras ella reacomodaba torpemente su mochila. El muchacho le dirigió una mirada directa e intensa.

—Vi lo que pasó en la cafetería…

Sakura casi se atragantó en una horda de monosílabos que no decían nada.

—Ah… yo… este…

—Ya era hora que alguien pusiese a Tayuya en su lugar. –finalizó el Uchiha.

—Yo… yo no hago esas cosas… no… no es típico de mí –musitó Sakura, para luego eludir el contacto visual con Sasuke y tomando los libros que éste había levantado.—No debí hacerlo, y ahora llego tarde a casa y…

Sasuke miraba distraídamente hacia el horizonte.

—A esta hora seguramente tu madre y la mia estén en su segunda ronda de té, viendo sus aburridas novelas o echando chisme… no creo que se den cuenta. –masculló él—Yo no diré nada, sólo a cambio de algo –volvió a clavar su mirada en la pelirrosa.

Esta pareció titubear un poco. Notó a Sasuke acercarse más a ella. Casi podía sentir su escencia y…

_¡Un momento! ¿Lo… lo estaba olfateando?_

_¡Kami, que me pasa!_

—¿Y bien? –clamó él, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad.

—¿Eh?

—Que si me dejas acompañarte a casa. –respondió el Uchiha.

Sakura asintió, echándose la rota mochila al hombro, mientras caminaba silenciosa y ruborizada al lado del muchacho, quien llevaba sus libros.

No hubo más conversación durante el exiguo resto del camino, que no fueron más de quince minutos.

A lo lejos, una brillante luna creciente se entreveía por el cielo casi azulado del reciente anochecer. Cuando llegaron, tal y como Sasuke había afirmado, la pelirrosa encontró a su madre en casa de su vecina, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la chica había llegado una hora más tarde. Menos mal.

Sakura no mencionó aquella peculiar coincidencia con el Uchiha, ni en el incidente de la cafetería…

…sin embargo, aquello que encontró al despertarse la mañana siguiente, necesitaría más de alguna explicación.

_**Continuara**_

_**Holis! Bueno las cosas comienzan a ponerse interesantes... jejeje bueno, ya saben... si quieren comentar, con gusto pueden hacerlo mandandome review. **_

_**Nos vemos la semana entrante con el siguiente capitulo!**_


End file.
